


Stoll's Honor

by FandomGirl19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGirl19/pseuds/FandomGirl19
Summary: When Travis left, he made one promise to Katie and that is coming back to her.





	Stoll's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, yay Tratie! This story is also in my Wattpad account so I just decided to move it here because why not so yeah, um hope you like it :)

**I'm Not A Scout, I'm A Stoll**

"Hey Katie!" a voice yells. Katie resisted the urge to sigh in frustration since she knows that voice  _too_  well.

"What do you want Stoll?" Katie glares at him. As everyone could see, she doesn't like spending time with him since he always pulls pranks on her.

Travis grins at her. "What makes you think I want something?"

Katie scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Please, whenever you don't prank me, there's something you need." She closes her locker with a snap. "So what is it?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

He leaned against the locker next to her. "Are you doing anything tonight?" He was casual about the question but he was nervous inside. It was a good thing he knows how to act.

Katie's eyebrows scrunched up together. "No. Why?" She was getting suspicious. She was always on her guard whenever he or his brother are around. You don't know what they'll do.

If possible, Travis' grin grew bigger. "Great! Want to go somewhere?"  _Please_   _say_   _yes,_  he thought.

"No." She turned around, going to class. 

 _Damn it_ , he thought.

"Wait." Travis turns her back around. Katie had an annoyed expression on her face but Travis ignores and even thinks it looks cute on her.

"What?" She asks in exasperation. She was losing her patience and it was only a matter of time before she starts screaming her head off at him.

Travis looks at her for a while.  _What is he going to say? How can he make it not sound like a date?_

"Connor will be there." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Katie arches an eyebrow. "That only gives me more reason not to go."

"Come on Katie! It will be fun!" Travis insists. He was running out of reasons to make her go with him. He needs to do it tonight.

"No, Stoll." Katie says firmly. "I'm not going anywhere with you or with your brother." She turns around, walking away.

"We're going to the carnival." Katie stops dead in her tracks. "Come on Katie, you've said you always wanted to go to one."

His words were true. Katie talked about going to a carnival. She always wished her father could take her there but he was always busy with work and her mother wasn't really around.

"This isn't a prank, right?" She still didn't turn around so Travis didn't know what her facial expression was.

"No. Of course not. I know how much you like to go so I decided to take you there with Connor." Travis answers sincerely.

Katie thought about the offer. She does want to go and she's really tempted to say yes but then her mind was arguing with her. If she goes, it'll be like a date.

 _No it won't_  her mind argued  _Connor will be there_.

Well, it isn't a date and she treats Travis like a friend, sort of, and she will go to a carnival....... What the heck? What does she got to lose?

Katie sighs. "Fine, only because I badly want to go to a carnival."

"I'll pick you up at six!" Before Katie could react to that, Travis dash away which only made Katie more suspicious of his actions. She doesn't know why Travis was acting like that. Her instincts tell her it's a prank but it doesn't seem like it.

She just sighs while going back to class with a small smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Katie stared at the mirror in front of her. She was nervous about tonight even though Travis said it wasn't a date. Her stomach was in knots for a reason she doesn't seem to know or is denying.

She fixed her brown hair for what seems the hundredth time. She wasn't wearing anything formal; just a green shirt and her favorite jeans. Make-up isn't necessary since this isn't a date.

Suddenly, Katie heard a beep of a car. "Katie! The Stolls are here." Katie's sister, Miranda, called.

"I'm coming!" She yells back.

Katie quickly wears her shoes then runs down the stairs. She gave her father, who was watching television, a quick kiss and ruffled her sister's hair, who was doing her homework.

"Hey!" Miranda complains but Katie just laughs and went outside where Travis was waiting with his brother.

"Hello, Katie." Ms. Stoll smiled at the driver's seat when she came close.

"It's nice to see you Ms. Stoll." Katie says politely before opening the door and sliding next to Travis, who was smiling ear to ear.

"You look cute KitKat," Travis compliments using that ridiculous nickname Katie hates but secretly likes.

Katie fought down the blush. "I can't say the same about you Stoll." It was rude, especially when his mother is there but even his mom knows about their strange friendship.

Connor laughs from the passenger seat. "Dude, I think you've been rejected."

"Shut up." Travis mutters. Katie rolled her eyes at the brothers.

They were almost wearing the same thing except for the color. Travis was wearing blue while Connor was wearing red. Despite looking exactly alike, Travis was actually older and an inch taller than Connor. Some might have trouble telling them apart but Katie can see the difference between them quite clearly.

She doesn't know why. Maybe because she dislikes Travis more than Connor or maybe she just knows them like that.

Katie can't stop thinking what Connor said though and the way Travis looked. The way it sounded as if Katie just rejected Travis being her boyfriend. _This isn't a date_  she repeated in her head.  _This is just two, no, three friends going to the carnival and having fun. Nothing more._  She reassures herself.

"Here we are." Ms. Stoll announces stopping the car at the entrance. She turns around and faced them. "Call me when you're done okay? And make sure nothing happens to Katie. It's both on your heads if anything bad happens to her."

"Yes mom." The Stolls chorus and rolls their eyes in sync. Katie shuddered because that was kind of creepy.

When the three of them were inside, Katie marveled at the carnival. She took in the beautiful colors and the starry night, checking all the rides and games there. She was grinning like a little kid and being here makes her feel like one.

"Oooohhh, let's play that first." Connor points then runs after it.

Katie and Travis followed him quickly before losing sight of him. Katie saw it was the High striker. A game that utilizes a lever where one end holds the puck that is attached to the tower and other end is struck by the person using a mallet.

For Katie, it only looks like a game where men fight for their strength, which is happening to the brothers this moment.

Connor smirks at his brother. "I bet I can hit harder than you."

Travis scoffs. "Please, brother. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"It's on."

"Definitely." Katie looks at the two brothers as they handed money to the man operating or watching over it. He had a big basket near him, probably for the prizes.

Connor was the first one to play. He rubs his hands together then grabs the mallet. He hits it with a force but it didn't ring the bell. It was a little close though but not enough.

"Watch and learn brother." Travis said, cockily. He grabs the mallet from his younger brother. He swings it and hits it with a much more force than Connor. However it still didn't make it to hit the bell. It was like an inch higher than Connor.

"I think it knows our height very well." Connor said, looking at the High striker up and down.

"It's mocking you." Travis informs him in mock seriousness.

Katie couldn't help but let a small smile sprouting. Those two may have prank her and drive her insane 24/7 but she has to admit that they are hilarious together.

"Want to try Katie?" Connor asks her.

"I think I'll pass." She replies.

"Come one, KitKat. Don't be a downer." Travis whines.

Katie sighs, giving in. She handed the money to the man then grabs the mallet from Travis. With all her strength, she hits it. To her utter surprise and the boys shock, the puck reaches the bell.

Connor gave an impressive clap. "Congrats Katie." Katie beams with pride at the praise.

The man smiles then opens the basket and grabs the huge teddy bear. He was about to give it to Katie when Travis said, "I'll do it." The man raises his eyebrow but didn't comment and gave it to him.

"Young man." The man said. Travis turns to him with a questioning look. "You better not let go of her. She's one of a kind."

 

* * *

 

"So where next KitKat?" Travis ask.

They had been here for like an hour and already they have a lot of prizes. The three of them already went to almost every ride.

"I don't know." Katie shrugs. She was eating and licking her ice cream which she just bought.

"Hey lovebirds." Connor called.

"We're not in love." Katie immediately snaps.

Connor raises his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine." Katie glared daggers at him while Travis was whistling awkwardly. "Anyway, I just want to say that we haven't been on the Ferris wheel yet."

Katie looks up and saw the big colorful Ferris wheel that was moving slowly. She wasn't too sure going in that small pod with those two. She might fall off or something might happen. In the end though, she joined the two at the line.

Katie notice that Travis whispered something in Connor's ear and an understanding seems to pass them. They both nodded to each other. "Hey, you know what? I'm going to go." Connor says.

"What? Why?" Katie asks.

"Just because." Connor shrugs.

"You can't leave me alone with him and you shouldn't wander by yourself." Katie reprimands him but Connor was already walking away.

"Next!" The man with the long beard called them. Travis pulled Katie before she could protest then dragged her inside in one of the small pods.

"What about your brother?" Katie asks him.

"He'll be fine." Travis waves it off.

"But Travis-"

"Don't worry about it Katie. He knows what he's doing." Katie frowns at him but didn't comment or complained.

It moved slowly as Katie observed. The silence between them was awkward and Travis wanted that to end.

"So Katie," Travis started. "You know my jerk of a dad right?"

"If you mean know as you not meeting him but describing him as an asshole that left you then yes, I guess I do know him." Katie answers.

Travis licked his lips. "Well, turns out he isn't such an asshole." Katie stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. "He contacted us, said he was sorry for leaving. We met him during weekends and he was actually a pretty fun guy. He's big in the celebrity stuff and he wants us to join him."

"Like an actor?"

"A comedian actor or something like that." He shrugs.

"Since when did you know how to act?" She teases.

"Katie, I am a great actor."

"You're a great liar." She corrects.

"Same thing."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't."

"It is."

"Okay fine." She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't seem bad. It sounds great"

Travis stared at her. "Yeah but," he hesitates, "he wants us to live with him. I don't know how long for."

"Oh."

Katie doesn't know what to feel. Happy because she doesn't get prank anymore? Sad because two of her closest friends are going away? Hurt because Travis is leaving her?

Wait, where did that thought come from.

"Well um congrats." She smiled weakly.

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Travis deadpanns.

Katie's heart clench. Why is she feeling like her heart just got broken? Sure, she'll miss Travis but she shouldn't feel as if Travis was like breaking up with her and leaving....

They were friends, as hard as Katie admits. He was the closest thing as a guy best friend with Connor right behind him.

"Oh." Katie wanted to slap herself. 'Oh'? That's the only thing she could think up? That stupid two letter word?

"Why are you even telling me this Travis?" She asks.

Travis stared into her eyes, making her blush a bit. "Well, I just want to make a promise."

Katie stared at him weirdly then she felt the ride stop. She notices her surroundings and realizes they were at the top. Travis was grinning. "That's my brother." He says proudly.

"You made the ride stop?" Katie demanded. "Travis! What about the other people? What were you thinking?!"

"Sheesh, here I am doing everything to confess my undying love to you before moving away and you're here screaming at my face." Travis mocked hurt.

"What undying love?" Katie asks her cheeks suddenly warm.

Travis just gave her a smile, only reserve for her. "It means exactly what it means Katie." Katie just stared at him. "I love you like a lot. You were cute when we were kids but you're beautiful now." At this she blushed. "Of course, people will argue about me not knowing what love is like but what do they know? They don't know how I feel. They don't know how hard my heart beats whenever you're around. They don't know about how I love having your attention even if it is you being angry with me."

Katie couldn't look at Travis because she's so overwhelmed by what is happening. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Travis assures her. "I just want to say it because this might be the only chance I will ever get. I don't know if I will come back since fame is very hard to let go off." He jokes. "But you're even harder to let go off since I really do love you for a very long time now."

"So you brought me here to say goodbye?" She asks, shyly.

"That and to say that I  _will_  come back for you."

"You just said that you might not come back."

"I was being dramatic. I like drama." He winks.

"Shut up Stoll." Katie mutters.

"Katie," Travis said her name seriously and she can't help but look at him, "I really am promising to come back for you." Katie can't help but feel a sudden urge to kiss the boy right there but she refrained herself from doing so. "And once I do, I'm going to make you fall for me."

 _You don't need to!_  Katie wanted to scream but she stayed silent.

"Good luck with that Stoll." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't need luck Katie. I got my charm." He smirks.

"You're not going to come back Travis." She told him. Truth is, she wanted him to come back but she's too afraid of what might happen when he does. Will he change? Is he still going to be the same prankster? Is he still going to be the guy she loves? "You're going to meet new people and pretty girls."

Another thing that scares her. She doesn't want to hope too much because she doesn't want it crash and burn her. She doesn't want to be hurt.

Travis stared at her with sincerity. "I  _will_ come back for you Katie. And since I'm no scout, I will give you a Stoll's honor."

Katie smiled at him sadly because she doesn't want to believe a word he says. However, she was listening to it as if her life depended on it.

"And us Stolls  _never_ break our promises."


End file.
